dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crime Wave
=Just for money?= Does anyone know if the items you steal are only good for selling? For example, could they play a role later in the game? I'd just like to know before I sell everything I've stolen. Servius 01:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) All the items you 'aquire' serve no purpose in any other questline, if anything, they're meant to be sold to help recover your loss when you paid for the tip.Exyll 17:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Receiving both quest lines The walkthrough suggests that you can only get both the pickpocketing and stealth quest lines if you have at least one point in each skill/talent. That's what I thought when playing as a rogue, but then I played as a mage with stealing talents and (obviously) no stealth. Slim gave me option for both quest lines. I had Leliana in my party when first talking to him, but I'm not convinced she had any stealth points either. Didn't want to update main page, as this is from memory and not properly tested. --Zoev 12:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :My mage got both lines too, the moment he picked 1 point in pickpocket the quest giver turned active with both of the quests.--Mytharox 12:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Any class of character can get both quest lines by having just 1 point in Steal. Also, if you are a rogue and you do not have Steal but do have Stealth then, you will unlock just the "Breaking in" quest line, if i remember correctly.BennySs 23:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Getting two Loghain's Crowns When you use the intimidate way and let Seneschal leave you can still steal from him and get the crown a second time. At least that's how it worked for me. Yes, you are able to get 2 crowns; one by stealing it through dialouge and the other by stealing it with your Steal skill.BennySs 23:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) BennySs 23:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) After Landsmeet Is it possible that this line of quests is available only *before* the Landsmeet? My Mage acquired the Stealing skill (through a Tome of Skill and Sundry) after the Landsmeet ended (Alistair crowned), and Slim Couldry doesn't appear in the market. yeah, he stops giving out quests after the landsmeet. if you've only done a few of them, he won't give any more. After the Landsmeet, you get one last break-in, but you need to have completed ALL of the break-ins from before the Landsmeet. The last one before the Landsmeet involves breaking into a castle, and after the Landsmeet, you are allowed to break in again. --Rale, The Earth God 00:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Stuck in both lines My Mage picked up stealing and he could do both quest lines to a certain point. According to the wiki I should get the Seneschal-mark for 6 sovereigns and the botched Bann Franderel's Manor-burglary for 10 sovereigns. But all Slim does is talking about how he got a lead on something and how this will make me a legend, but he doesn't actually give me those quests. I got 2 treaties done, am I stuck here forever or will it continue after the 3rd treaty or after the Landsmeet? :Those can be done later in the game. But I don't remember when exactly. ::Finally got both when all 3 treaties were done and Arl Eamon was cured and in Denerim preparing for the Landsmeet. First the Seneschal-mark and after that the Bann Franderel-burglary. No burglaries? Despite having Zevran in the party, I only got the marks quests, where it says "if you have Stealing, you get both marks and burglaries". It worked for me on the 360, but on the PC the burglaries just won't come up. I'm already at the Landsmeet period of time. Has anyone else experienced this, or is it just me? :You must have both skills BEFORE you talk to him for the first time, because after that it's locked in. AbsolutGrndZer0 11:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there any way to force the quest, via console or otherwise? Did not recieve the burglaries quest. 15:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't believe so. I don't know of any console commands that do that. Raphaeldisanto 21:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) On the Xbox360, I can't seem to get both quest lines. I am playing as a Dalish Elf Rogue. I had stealing maxed and one point in stealth when I first talked to him. Yet when I was talking to him, I was only able to acquire the Marks and not the Burglaries. After finishing the Marks quest line, there is still a quest marker above his head, yet he claims to have nothing else for me and the only option left is something like "I'll see you later." Unless there is a certain dialogue path you should follow, my game is bugged, or it is not possible to acquire both quest lines in this particular setup. Pluffy 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I have same problem on PS3. I'm a mage with 1 point in stealing. I think that my game is bugged. Bann Frandarel's Estate Surprisingly, there's no info on Wikia for a walkthrough of this place. You can fight your way through it, of course, but you can also sneak your way in and out. Leave the party at the fireplace, take the Stealthy trap detector/lock picker through all the way to the ashes. Once you reach the metal golem's room, you'll go 'out of combat'. Grab the Tears, then switch back to one of the party members at the fireplace. Leave. There's also a "Drink Table" in the kitchen. With poison skill, there are a few options present: "Pour a sleeping draught" or "Pour a mild poison". If you first visit the "Kitchen Supplies" cabinet, then the options at the Drink Table expand: "Pour rat poison". Once you do one of these, the servant will bring the poisoned cider to the two guards at the nearby door. However, I've not seen anything result from this, perhaps my poison skill is too low, perhaps it's the Nightmare difficulty level, don't know. Maybe you have to go in with normal clothes on? In any case, you can sneak by these guys easily, there's no trap, and the door isn't locked. Strangely, choosing any of the Drink Table poisoning options halts the three nearby roaming guards (and perhaps others later on, not sure). Jellybug 10:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been wondering what the spiking the drinks is for - I haven't seen any effect from it either, (this is on Easy difficulty) - Raphaeldisanto 12:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : I have tried using all four of the drink spikes/poisons(mild poison, deadly poison, sleeping powder and rat poison) and have not seen a difference between any of them and i had my rouge characters poison skill maxed. Like Jellybug, short of the nearest house guards stopping their rounds, i dont see any real benefits from it. : -as a side question, does anyone know what the purpose of the 'lever" is, the first time you go to Bann Frandarel's Estate?BennySs 23:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Seneschal and Logain's Crown The article mentions a bug where a stealthed character triggers the dialogue with the Seneschal every time may have been fixed in 1.02, or it is an intermittent bug, or is simply related to difficulty level/not having high enough dex. On easy difficulty, with rank 4 stealth and a dex of around 65-ish, I was able to sneak into the room, steal the crown and sneak out without triggering any dialogue. - Raphaeldisanto 12:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC). Bann Franderel's Manor unavailable I think there is a bug about this last quest: Slim Couldry will always says "I am following a lead, who knows, it can make you a legend" bla bla, and never tells about the target. I think further progress needs the trigger of "rescuing Anora", but I did the rescuing before talking to Slim, so the last piece of the quest is lost. PC version. The same thing happend to me, I just did another quest, came back, and he gave it to me. Jackimole 17:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible Bug\Exploit When I was doing the Silversmith job, I used the messenger boy to distract the guards. After I finished speaking with him, I got The Trial of Crows Quest. I'm on a new playthrough and have not done any of the treaty quests yet, and have not met Zevran. Has this happened to anyone else? Should I make a note of it on the page? I have the 1.02 patch also. JKPackard 08:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC)